


Barriers

by Melime



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Kim undid all her barriers.
Relationships: Kim Legaspi/Kerry Weaver
Collections: femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	Barriers

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Barreiras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706960) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 12. the moonlight striped her, marked out places where the whispering thing would slip through and she would unfold. Helen Oyeyemi, White is for Witching

Kerry had never felt so vulnerable. It was frightening, terrifying even, after so many years of building up walls, trying to keep herself safe. She was so used to being rejected, different, on the outside.She made herself obnoxious, strict, infuriating, all so that people would have some other reason to push her away, because at least then it would be over something she was doing, not something she couldn’t help. She was so careful, only to have Kim undo all her barriers, expose what she was hiding even from herself. One kiss was enough to unfold all her layers.


End file.
